In general, a virtual space may comprise a simulated space (e.g., a virtual reality) instanced on a computing device, such as a server, desktop computer, laptop computer, handheld device, or another suitable device. Furthermore, the virtual space may have one or more characters that are associated with and controlled by one or more users (e.g., via avatars that live in the virtual space), and in certain the virtual space characters may be presented on client computers to reflect development in the virtual space or other suitable ongoing real-time user interaction. For example, a physical appearance associated with the virtual space characters can have certain aspects presented on client computers in a manner that may represent progress or development in the virtual space (e.g., age, facial features, skin color or skin abnormalities, posture, clothing, armor, accessories, or other costumes, etc.). Further still, recent trends in technology have increasingly blurred the lines between virtual spaces and the real-world. For example, augmented reality (AR) generally refers to technology that combines live direct or indirect views corresponding to physical, real-world environments with computer-generated sensory input (e.g., sound, video, graphics, location data, etc.) in order to create an augmented (or supplemented) reality that has both real-world aspects and virtual reality aspects.
In that context, certain virtual space characters can have real-world analogues present information indicating user progress in the virtual space and thereby encourage users to advance in the virtual space and/or facilitate user growth through development in the real-world. However, although various existing systems support tracking real-world activities through wireless communication (e.g., augmented reality scavenger hunts), the existing systems tend to fall short in relation to the manner in which the real-world activities are tracked. For example, to the extent that existing systems may employ wireless technology to share identifying information, location, status, or current activity among wireless devices in order to detect nearby people or electronic devices, existing systems lack the flexibility to use wireless technology to capture evidence relating to real-world activities that may be conducted in contexts that have real-world and virtual aspects.